Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems are widely used to diagnose and treat medical conditions by exploiting a powerful magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) techniques. The radio frequency (RF) techniques make use of an excitation RF pulse and multiple refocusing RF pulses with specific flip angles to obtain MR signals for reconstructing MR images. In some embodiments, the multiple refocusing RF pulses may have the same flip angle or variable flip angles. However, a large number of refocusing RF pulses with the same large flip angle (e.g., also referred to as high-frequency RF pulses) may increase the high-frequency power deposition or specific absorption rate (SAR). The refocusing RF pulses with variable flip angles may decrease a signal-to-noise ratio and/or a contrast ratio in an MR image. Thus, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for determining a target flip angle schedule of multiple refocusing RF pulses, which may decrease SAR and increase a signal-to-noise ratio and/or a contrast ratio simultaneously.